Have yourself a merry little Halloween
by Misura
Summary: Omi and Nagi have a 'secret' date on Halloween and their teams deicde to keep an eye on them. [some YoKen and SchuFarf too]
1. First

Have yourself a merry little Halloween

Warnings/notes : Omi/Nagi, Schuldich/Farfarello, Yohji/Ken, Crawford/Aya, weirdness

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

written at 18th october 2003, by Misura

A/N : I have no idea if Halloween is celebrated like this in Japan, probably not.

**********

"Oh, come on, Aya-kun! Don't be such a spoil-sport!" Omi whined. It annoyed him he had to resort to such measures, but Aya was being extraordinary stubborn today, fussing over such a small thing. "What harm can there be in it?"

He looked imploringly at Yohji and Ken, who were on his side in the matter at hand, he knew. They'd better be if they didn't want him to 'accidentally' put sugar in their dinner again instead of salt. Ken opened his mouth to say something, but a quick nudge and shake of the head from Yohji prevented him from saying anything.

Smelling victory, Omi decided to apply a little pressure. "Ne, Ken-kun, don't you agree with me?"

"Uhm, yeah, sure." Ken stammered.

Aya deathglared at the poor soccer-player, while Yohji protectively sat a bit closer to his lover, throwing Omi a dirty look. Omi responded with a sweet smile.

"See, Aya-kun? You're outvoted." Technically that wasn't true since Yohji hadn't voted either way yet, but Omi wasn't about to point that out. Aya could call on the lazy blond's support, if he demeaned himself to it, which was highly unlikely.

"Hn." Aya was staring at Yohji now, who made a helpless gesture as if to say he preferred not to get involved. "It's not safe."

"I'll wear a disguise. Besides, why would anyone want to harm me? I'll just be one of the many kids running around in funny clothes." Omi reasoned. "In fact, I'll be better able to defend myself than anyone else out there probably. Please, Aya-kun!"

Puppy eyes always worked as a last resort. Even Aya couldn't say no when faced with them.

"Hn. What about Schwarz?" Aya inquired, his frown indicating he knew he was fighting a lost battle, but was determined to make the most of it anyway.

"I can't imagine them trying anything on an evening like that, with so many people around." Of course, one member of Schwarz would be there, most assuredly. It was the main-reason Omi wanted to be allowed to go too.

"Hn. Very well then. But at the first sign of trouble ... "

"... I'll go straight home. Thanks, Aya-kun! I'll have a great time, I just know it!" Omi beamed.

As soon as the opportunity presented itself, he sprinted upstairs, to his computer. Someone following him might have heard him mutter "I bet Nagi had no trouble at all getting permission to go". Luckily for Omi though, no one did.

*****

[meanwhile]

"No."

Nagi sighed, dropping gracelessly in a comfortable seat. "I haven't even said anything yet."

"I knew what you were going to ask." Crawford replied, not looking up from his newspaper.

"That's not fair!" Nagi protested. Schuldich and Farfarello turned away from the TV to watch the battle of wills. Neither of them had a clue what Nagi had been about to ask, but it was always amusing to see Nagi try to get his way with Crawford.

Especially because Nagi actually *won* those battles sometimes, something neither of them had ever succeeded in doing. Schuldich was convinced the young telekinetic was using some kind of trick and determined to learn it too, without much success thus far.

"Little in life is." Crawford sounded smug.

"I want to go!" Nagi glared at the newspaper, briefly considering ripping it away. It would probably get Crawford mad at him though and he'd prefer to try some other methods first.

"Too bad. What you do or don't want is of no importance."

__

: Want to place a little bet about the outcome? : Schuldich proposed to Farfarello.

The irishman shrugged. _: I'd like to support the chibi in this ; he gets to go out so little already. :_

: Well, us supporting Nagikins doesn't mean we can't have a bet. Let's say that if the chibi, with or without our aid gets his way, I get to be top this night. If Braddiekins wins, you can be top. :

Farfarello shrugged again, to let the german know he couldn't care less.

__

: Awww, you're no fun. : Schuldich pouted.

"I am a valuable member of this team." Nagi stated. "You said so yourself."

__

: Defensive. Not good. : Schuldich sagely shook his head.

__

: Only shows he wants this real bad. : Farfarello replied.

"I fail to see the connection between that and you being allowed to dress up in ridiculous clothing and go past the houses in this neighborhood to collect candy you're not allowed to eat since it would disrupt your balanced diet." Crawford turned a page.

Nagi grimaced. The argument about him being allowed to snack whenever and whatever he felt like had been one he'd lost, even with Schuldich's support.

"It'll be fun." Nagi maintained. "Being a kid, fooling around. Just fun."

__

: Ah, he's playing on Brad's sentimental side that still feels guilty about Estet's robbing the chibi of his youth. Smart move. : Schuldich grinned approvingly.

__

: He's thinking of that blond kid again, the Bombay kitten. I wonder if they made a date for that night. : Farfarello noted.

__

: I'm sure they did. Like Nagi said ; it's fun. To do it with a beloved one is double fun. : Schuldich sounded wistful.

Farfarello stared at him in surprise. _: You want to do it too? We could, I guess. Dress up in some funny costume, keep an eye on the kid. :_

"And I assume you won't go anywhere near Weiss or, more specifically, Omi Tsukiyono?" Crawford inquired neutrally.

"Of course not." Nagi assured him, a little too quickly. "Wouldn't dream of it."

Farfarello snorted. _: You're rubbing off on him, Schu. He's almost as good a liar as you are. Better even, since he has a natural innocence about him. :_

Schuldich sighed. _: It won't fool Crawford. He can smell it when people are lying to him. :_

"All right then, you can indulge in this juvenile entertainment if you want to." Crawford looked up at him sharply. "But I expect you to stay clear of Weiss, or any other kind of trouble for that matter. No using your gift, no coming home late."

"I promise solemnly I won't get in any trouble." Nagi put a hand on his heart, more than willing to give Crawford that reassurance. Together, he and Omi should be able to handle just about any trouble that might come up.

__

: And I expect the two of you to keep an eye on him ... them. : Crawford added silently.

Schuldich blinked then nodded. _: Yes, o fearless leader. :_

~tbc~


	2. Second

Have yourself a merry little Halloween

Warnings/notes : Omi/Nagi, Schuldich/Farfarello, Yohji/Ken, Crawford/Aya, weirdness

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

written at 22nd october 2003, by Misura

A/N : I have no idea if Halloween is celebrated like this in Japan, probably not.

**********

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Aya remarked without looking up from his book.

Yohji froze in the doorframe, turning around with an innocent expression. "Do what?"

"Offer help in picking Omi's outfit."

Ken's head snapped up to throw Yohji a disapproving glare before returning to watch the soccergame on TV. Yohji wondered if he ought to be relieved or insulted at that.

"And why not?" Yohji demanded. "I'm the only one with a sense of fashion and taste around here." Ken made a noise that sounded suspiciously much like a snicker, while Aya somehow made his silence speak volumes.

"I so am." Yohji maintained, daring them to deny it aloud.

"I warned you." Aya stated. "Don't come crying back to me."

Yohji snorted. "Big chance. You're really not my type, Aya, though I'm flattered you offered."

Amethyst eyes shot daggers at him, which Yohji evaded by quickly departing to go see if a certain blond chibi was in need of some clothing-advise.

*****

Meanwhile, said blond chibi's attention was completely taken by a computer-screen. Or rather, by the lines that slowly appeared on that computer-screen. His eyes hardly wavered from it, the only part of his body moving being his hands, to type in a reply on the keyboard that was comfortably sitting on his lap.

After reading a certain e-mail, Omi began to laugh. Which was of course exactly the time Yohji chose to burst in, without knocking. He was quite lucky Omi's darts were safely locked away in a closet downstairs. 

*****

[earlier that evening]

"Farfarello ... " Crawford sounded tired, with a hint of another emotion the irishman found hard to recognize. It was one he'd rarely heard in Crawford's voice.

"What?" He hoped this wasn't about him cutting up Nagi's lunchbox again. He'd already said he was sorry *and* given Nagi one of his favorite knifes, to show he meant it. Crawford could go on way too long about small misunderstandings like that.

"I suggest you get some aspirin if you want Schuldich to be in any state to go out tonight."

Farfarello blinked, clueless about what *that* was supposed to mean. "Why?"

"Just do it." Crawford snapped. "Or don't, not that I care anything about your underage amusements. Why do I even bother?"

As he stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him, Farfarello wisely concluded it had to be one of those days again. A 'Crawford's pissed of, don't ask questions'-kind of day. Ah well, he'd warn Schuldich about it later.

*****

"No, I do not require your help in picking my clothes." Nagi growled. "Get out."

"Nope." Schuldich sat down on Nagi's bed, rummaging through the heap of clothes already on there, occasionally clicking his tongue in disapproval. 

"I'm warning you one more time ... " Nagi balled his hands into fists, a gesture completely lost on Schuldich who seemed completely focused on his self-appointed task.

"These are all hopelessly outdated, you know that?" Schuldich held up a blue shirt in disgust. "Yuck, how can you even consider wearing something like this?"

"Out. Now." Nagi ordered through clenched teeth.

"Try and make me." Schuldich challenged with a smirk.

Nagi shrugged. "As you wish."

Being a telekinetic did come in handy sometimes. It was particularly useful to remove unwanted visitors out of one's room, even if a certain glass-wearing american kept bitching about the dents such actions put in the walls of the corridor.

There was just something utterly satisfying to the sound of Schuldich's head crashing into the hard, solid wall. Of course, Nagi'd never go as far as to actually *harm* one of his teammates ; that was where his perfect control over his gift came in handy.

On one hand, Schuldich knew Nagi would never cause any more serious damage than a bruise, on the other, Nagi had refined his techniques over the years to make sure that one bruise was at the most painful place possible.

Uncovering the outfit he'd already picked before Schuldich had waltzed in, Nagi turned on his computer to ask Omi how he was doing. And to boast about how he got rid of Schuldich.

*****

"Yohji-kun! What are you doing here?" Omi inquired, changing the screen with a quick flick of his wrist to a perfectly innocent school-report.

Yohji grinned. "I thought you'd want someone to help you choose your outfit for tonight." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Who knows what kind of cute girls you'll meet, eh?"

For a moment, Omi was tempted to add 'or boys'. After all, Yohji himself was dating Ken, so why would the ex-playboy (at least, Omi hoped for Yohji's sake his playboy-days were over, or else Ken might do something reckless and extraordinary painful involving his bugnuks and certain bodyparts of Yohji) assume Omi only liked girls?

Not feeling up to the prying questions that remark would earn him though, he settled for a simple "Thanks for the offer, Yohji-kun, but I'll manage." throwing in a cute smile for good measure. That ought to get rid of Yohji, so that he could go back to replying to Nagi's e-mail.

Yohji shooked his head. "I'll be glad to help, Omittchi. No bother at all."

Omi wondered how long he'd manage to stay polite. "I don't need help, Yohji-kun, really."

Yohji grinned. "Look, that's where you're wrong, chibi. You *do* need help."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't. Now get up and leave me alone. I'm busy." Omi snarled, snatching a yellow shirt out of Yohji's hands and pointing to the dooropening. Too bad he didn't have Nagi's gift.

"Omittchi, I'm hurt. You ought to thank me for - "

"If I ever want to dress up as a hopeless slut, I'll be sure to ask you for help. But I don't, so I'll thank you for walking through that door and let me finish my homework in peace." Omi wondered if he'd gone a little too far in quoting what Nagi had said he'd have liked to say to Schuldich. Yohji wasn't that bad, most of the time. Especially now that he was with Ken ...

"Sure. Whatever." Yohji stamped out of the room. "Ken's the only one in this household who appreciates me properly."

Omi sighed and considered if he should warn Ken about Yohji going to try and dress him up, then decided it'd be more fun to see how it would work out. Ken was pretty stubborn when he put his mind to it ; it'd be entertaining to see Yohji's doomed attempt.

~tbc~


	3. Third

Have yourself a merry little Halloween

Warnings/notes : Omi/Nagi, Schuldich/Farfarello, Yohji/Ken, Crawford/Aya, weirdness

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

written at 25th october 2003, by Misura

**********

"Are you sure you don't want to come along too, Aya?" Ken inquired.

Since he only asked it for the third time that evening, Aya merely sighed and replied that yes, he was sure.

"Of course Aya doesn't want to go out and have some fun, Kenken." Yohji scoffed. "So stop bothering him about it. I'd almost think you don't want to be alone with me."

"What? Don't be silly, Yohji! I simply don't want Aya to stay home and regret it later." Ken defended himself. "It's pretty lonely to be all by yourself, you know."

"Kenken, this is *Aya* you're talking about! He *likes* being alone. It's his nature." Yohji sounded exasperated. Ken glowered at him.

"You're the one who always says he should get out more." Ken argued.

"Yes, but not on a date that was supposed to be just the two of us." Yohji retorted.

Aya wondered if any of them would notice if he walked out of the room to get some peace and quiet. Probably not, he decided regretfully. They'd simply go on yelling.

He felt a splitting headache coming up, while the temptation to disregard Omi's ruling about the prohibition of weaponry in any room of their living quarters and get his katana out, yelling Shi-ne, grew steadily.

"You moron!" Ken exclaimed. "We're not going on a *date*! We're going to keep an eye on Omi to make sure he doesn't get in trouble!"

Somewhere upstairs a blond boy looked up from his computerscreen and sneezed.

"Not so loud, you idiot!" Yohji hissed. "You know how Omi gets when he thinks we're mothering him. Unless you want to eat take-out food for the next few weeks, I suggest you keep that big mouth of yours shut."

Ken muttered something.

"Sorry, sweetheart, business before pleasure. Maybe later tonight." Yohji grinned as Ken's cheeks colored a bright red. "Now, let's get dressed before the chibi slips out while we're not ready yet."

*****

"Do I look scary in this?" Farfarello inquired.

"Very." Schuldich replied, not taking his eyes off of his own reflection.

"Schuldich!" Farfarello whined.

"What?"

"You haven't even *seen* what I'm wearing yet!"

Schuldich shrugged. "I don't need to ; you're scary anyway."

"But I really want to know what you're thinking about this one."

"Oh, all right then." Schuldich sighed, turning around.

There was the sound of a limp body hitting the floor. Mere seconds later, the door opened and Crawford peeked in.

"Make sure he's conscious again within the next quarter ; Nagi's getting ready."

Farfarello nodded solemnly.

"Oh, and get rid of that bunny-costume. It doesn't suit you." The door shut.

Farfarello stared at it and pouted. "Nobody lets me have any fun around here."

*****

"Nagi-chan!" Sometimes Nagi really wished his lover was a bit less fond of surprising him. he feared that one day his instincts would kick in at being touched unexpectedly and smash Omi into the nearest wall.

"Omi ... " Blue eyes pleaded with him quietly. He sighed and gave up, limiting his reaction to a return of the hug and a whispered "I missed you too".

After a couple of minutes that seemed much shorter, they broke apart to inspect eachother's costumes. Nagi frowned. "What are you supposed to be?"

Omi grinned and struck a pose. "I'm a dangerous assassin, disguised as a cute schoolboy."

Nagi rolled his eyes, while Omi glared at him. 

"What? You'd rather have me follow Yohji's advice and go as a kitten?"

Nagi smirked. "You'd make a cute, little koneko I bet." Omi shivered proverbially.

"So, what's your excuse for wearing normal clothes?" Omi inquired, gesturing at Nagi's blue uniform. Nagi shrugged.

"I'm dressed up as a freak who has telekinetic powers but who looks just like normal people."

Midnight eyes met blue ones with a hint of bitterness and sadness, before Omi leaned in for another hug. "You're not a freak, Nagi-chan!" Omi whispered fiercely. "Anyone who says that is a stupid idiot!" He pulled back for a brief moment. "Except you just now of course. You're only being silly when you say it."

"Thanks a lot." Nagi muttered.

Omi merely laughed. "Don't make such a face, Nagi-chan! We don't want people to run away screaming when we yell 'Trick or treat' at them."

"Why not? As long as they leave the candy behind ... " Nagi protested, starting to laugh too as Omi made a gesture of smacking him.

~tbc~


	4. Fourth

Have yourself a merry little Halloween

Warnings/notes : Omi/Nagi, Schuldich/Farfarello, Yohji/Ken, Crawford/Aya, weirdness

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

written at 26th october 2003, by Misura

**********

"That really hurt you know!" Yohji glared at Ken, who looked anything but remorseful.

"Next time I'll put my bugnuks on first." Ken growled. "You were flirting with that ... that blond trollop! I bet she wasn't even over eightteen!"

"You're so possessive! It'd be cute except that you take it way too far." Yohji complained. 

"I'm not possessive! You're just a ... a ... flirt and a slut and if you 'accidentally' touch my butt one more time, I guarantee my fist will brush your face just as 'accidentally'." Ken raged.

"But Kenken!" Yohji gave his lover a wide-eyed, innocent look. "I thought we were ... "

Ken grabbed his collar, shoving Yohji against a wall. "And *I* thought I'd made it abundantly clear I didn't want you to mess with me in public."

"Fine, fine." Yohji raised his hands in a soothing gesture. "Now, would you mind letting go of me? Before people start thinking you're molesting me on a regular base? This position *is* rather suggestive, you know." He grinned as Ken turned red and stumbled back, mumbling some sort of apology. "You really *are* sweet, Kenken."

"Shut up and let's go on." Ken grumbled.

"Whatever you say." Yohji smiled, straightening his ruffled clothes. "The sooner we're done here, the sooner we can get home." He leered at Ken, who flinched and blushed some more.

*****

"Ooooooh. Balinese definitely is one naughty kittykat." Schuldich giggled.

"Hmm?" Farfarello replied disinterestedly. The old woman who had promised Nagi and Omi to return with some candy soon had been gone for nearly five minutes now. Suspiciously long.

"I said - " Schuldich started, a little louder this time.

"Balinese has good thoughts to hurt God." Farfarello nodded. "I heard you the first time."

"Don't you want to know what he was thinking about doing with soccer-boy?" Schuldich inquired.

"Not really. I'm sure it's nothing you've never thought of doing with me before." Farfarello frowned, wondering if he should go check on what was going on in the house Nagi and Omi were still standing in front of.

Schuldich considered this reply for a while, before deciding it was a compliment. "Thanks for your trust, even if it's misplaced in this case."

Farfarello, distracted for a moment by this rather stunning confession, turned around with an incredulous expression on his face. Schuldich shrugged and sighed.

"Yup, there does indeed exist a greater pervert than me. Amazing, isn't it? Quite a blast to my frail ego, I assure you."

Farfarello snorted. "Maybe you should tell he chibi so he can warn his little friend to stay away from Balinese."

"Oh, I'm sure he already knows." Schuldich answered. "No doubt they e-mail eachother daily, to complain about their messed-up teammates. Besides, Balinese isn't really dangerous for anyone except for Siberian, the lucky guy."

Farfarello returned his gaze to the unchanged scene of Omi and Nagi waiting faithfully. "They're romantically involved?"

"So it seems, the poor guys." Schuldich chuckled. "And Siberian's quite the jealous boyfriend. I wonder how long it'll be before he goes seme."

"If Balinese'll let him." Farfarello remarked.

Schuldich laughed. "He'd *love* to be molested by soccer-boy. Can't say I blame him."

"Schu!" Farfarello whined. "That's not nice to say!"

"But *we* aren't romantically involved. We just do it for fun." Schuldich grinned, reaching out to nuzzle Farfarello's cheek. "No serious, love, I was only kidding."

"You'd better be." Farfarello hissed, only gradually softening as Schuldich's skilled mouth sought his, while his mind murmured a stream of meaningless nonsense, like those three words they never exchanged except as a joke. 

_I love you._

*****

"I wonder what's taking her so long." Omi whispered softly. 

"I could ask Schu to check." Nagi proposed, equally soft.

Omi considered for a moment. "Then he'd know we're aware he and Farfarello have been following us."

"He probably knows that already." Nagi pointed out. "He just has to read our minds to find out."

Omi nodded pensively. "In that case he might as well make himself useful."

"My thoughts exactly."

*****

"Shouldn't we've put up some sort of warning sign for other kids?" Omi fretted as they hurried walked away. "I mean ... "

"How do you suggest we do that?" Nagi sighed, shaking his head. "Besides, who knows? Maybe there *are* kids who like stuff like fresh carrots and hard-boiled eggs."

"Right." Omi rolled his eyes, but didn't protest as Nagi dragged him along to a more promising looking house.

*****

"I can't believe they noticed us." Farfarello pouted.

Schuldich snorted. "I can't believe they noticed *us* but not those two Weiss kitties."

"I don't see them anymore either." Farfarello looked around. "Where are they?"

Schuldich's eyes unfocused for a moment. "They've decided to play some 'Trick and Treat' of their own. Ridiculous for two grown men."

"Yeah. *We* would never even think of doing something like that." Farfarello agreed.

"Right." Schuldich grinned nastily.

"That house looks like its owners could spare some candy." Farfarello pointed.

"It certainly does, koi. So what are we waiting for?" Schuldich stepped forwards.

"Let's see if we can collect more than the chibis."

~tbc~


	5. Fifth

Have yourself a merry little Halloween

Warnings/notes : Omi/Nagi, Schuldich/Farfarello, Yohji/Ken, Crawford/Aya, weirdness

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

written at 27th october 2003, by Misura

A/N : I have no idea if Halloween is celebrated like this in Japan, probably not.

**********

"You cheated."

"No I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did." Farfarello said determinedly. "I'll *never* believe that woman spontaneously decided to give us the entire bag of raspberry swirls."

"What can I say?" Schuldich sighed. "She was obviously taken in by my irresistable charm."

"Cheater."

"Am not!"

******

"She was *so* hitting on you!"

"No she wasn't."

"Yes, she was. She could hardly keep her hands off of you."

"You're exaggerating."

"And what about the way she kept ogling you? Like you were a cookie she'd love to take a bite of. It was disgusting! Trying to get you to come inside for some coffee and warmth. Ugh!"

"She was just being nice. Besides, she invited you too."

"Yeah, but only because you wouldn't come inside otherwise. She obviously didn't want me to be there. Would probably have put something funny in my coffee to get rid of me and get you all for herself."

"Man, and I thought *Aya* was paranoid!"

"It's not paranoia ; her intentions were crystal clear to anyone with eyes in his head."

"*I* didn't notice anything odd about her."

"No, because you're just too cute and innocent, Kenken." Yohji lovingly ruffled the soccerplayer's hair. "You always see the best in people, rather than the worst."

"Stop that!" Ken annoyedly swatted at Yohji's hand. "Where have Omi and Nagi gone?"

*****

"I'm tired."

"Already? I was hoping we could do some ... homework together later." Nagi sounded slightly disappointed. Omi grinned and took his hand.

"I'm not too tired for that. I just think I don't want to play 'Trick or treat' anymore." Omi explained, with a slight flush to his cheeks. "Let's go home and divide the spoils."

"Oh." Nagi smiled and nodded in understanding. "Sounds fine with me."

"Your place or mine?" Omi asked. "Any advise from the Oracle this time?"

Nagi nodded. "Yup. My place would be best, since no one's at home right now."

Omi raised one eyebrow. "How come? I mean, we know Schuldich and Farfarello are currently here, but where did Crawford go? I thought he hated going out."

"He does." Nagi chewed his lower lip pensively. "Maybe some emergency came up, something he *had* to attend personally."

"Hmm, maybe." Omi considered for a moment. "Ah well, it's not really important right now. Let's go. I'll call the others to let them know I'll stay over at a friend's."

"Good idea."

*****

Aya sat comfortably nestled in his favorite chair, indulging in two of his favorite activities at more or less the same time (reading and brooding) when the phone rang.

With a sigh, he rose to answer it. After an entire evening of having to open the door for brats-with-older-sisters who came for a bit of candy while their sisters had tagged along to get a look of him without his apron, the redhead wasn't in the best of moods.

He had amused himself for a while with picturing Crawford having the same problems, until he remembered the other man had precognition, which would allow him to simply disable the doorbell and ignore any callers that weren't important.

Some people had all the luck.

Of course, not having Schuldich or Farfarello in Weiss was worth something too. Yohji might be bad, but he was infinitely preferrably to a nosy telepath or a raging madman. Yes, Aya reflected, all in all Crawford was probably worse off than himself.

It was a nice thought. Now, if only the remainder of the night would pass quietly and peaceful as well ...

*****

"Ouch! Can't you warn me when you're about to stop walking?" Ken complained, rubbing his nose. "What's the matter?"

"Schwarz!" Yohji hissed.

"Uhm, Yohji, in case you forgot, that's what Nagi's team is, remember? He's Schwarz. Only we agreed we wouldn't make too big a deal about it and pretend we didn't know because - "

"I'm not talking about that skinny kid, you moron!" Yohji turned around. "I'm talking about that white-haired, one-eyed lunatic and the german psycho."

"Hmmm, they're probably doing the same thing we do ; keeping an eye on the kids." Ken grinned, seemingly completely unbothered.

"But ... "

"No. We're not going to spoil Omi's night out by getting into a fight with his boyfriend's team. Not unless they attack us first." Ken spoke firmly.

Yohji sighed and nodded reluctantly.

*****

"I'm insulted."

"He doesn't know anything, sweetheart."

"It's not fair."

"Calm down. You can't kill him here and now."

"Why not? How dare he!"

"Schu ... "

"Not even mentioning my lovely red locks, while remarking your white ones. The injustice of it!"

"He also called you a psycho."

"That's because he still doesn't know the difference between a psychic and a psycho. Lots of people seem to have that problem."

"Ah."

~tbc~


	6. Sixth

Have yourself a merry little Halloween

Warnings/notes : Omi/Nagi, Schuldich/Farfarello, Yohji/Ken, Crawford/Aya, weirdness

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

written at 27th october 2003, by Misura

**********

"What do you think they're going to do?" Ken asked as he and Yohji followed Omi and Nagi through a serie of streets without the two teenagers ringing at any doors.

"I guess they're headed for home and bed." Yohji shrugged.

"They're what?!?" Ken looked highly alarmed.

"Headed for home and bed." Yohji repeated, not understanding Ken's horrified look. "What is it, Kenken? Something wrong?"

"You mean they're ... " Ken seemed to choke on the words.

"Why the heck wouldn't they?" Yohji blinked, honestly surprised. "They're young, they're in love ... besides, you're hardly one to talk." He leered at Ken, who ignored him.

"But ... but ... *Omi*." Ken shook his head. "I simply can't imagine him ... "

"Oh, I can. Easily." Yohji grinned, closing his eyes. "Totally hot, our innocent chibi."

Ken whacked him again. "Don't even *think* about Omi that way, you hentai!"

"All right, my sweet Kenken. From now on, I'll only fantasize about you and what you look like without any clothes on, covered in chocolate and whipped cream and - ouch!"

"You asked for it." Ken growled.

"I don't recall begging you to hit me. But if you're really into kinky stuff like that -ouch- I'll be glad to indulge you as soon as we're in a place with a little more privacy. If you don't mind ... "

"You're impossible."

"On the contrary. I'm very easy."

"That's what I meant."

"That's not what you said."

"I hate you."

"Does that mean you love me?"

*****

"There's no way I'm letting that Weiss kitten sleep in one room with our Nagi." Schuldich declared abruptly. Farfarello looked at him questioningly.

"Why not? Nagikins seems more than willing to let him."

"Nagikins doesn't know what goes on in the kitten's mind. If Balinese is any indication ... "

Farfarello sighed. "If you want to know what Bombay wants, shouldn't you check *his* mind, rather than getting all worked up over some dirty pictures in Balinese's? You're not being reasonable here, Schuldich."

Schuldich chewed on a lock of his hair, until he realized what he was doing and grimaced. "It's just ... don't tell me you're completely all right with the chibi sleeping with the Weiss kitty."

Farfarello shrugged. "Tonight's probably not the first time they do it. Besides, Crawford apparently approves, which is pretty much a guarantee the chibi won't get hurt or anything. You know how the Oracle is about him."

"Yes. All too well." Schuldich made a face, remembering the utterly unreasonable amount of preachings he'd received from the american on the subject of How We Treat Our Youngest Teammember. "But still ... "

"Stop worrying so much!" Farfarello ordered him sharply. "I'd almost start to think you're a softie!"

Schuldich sighed. "I guess every kid grows up some time."

Farfarello rolled his eye. "Very melodramatic and touching, Schu. Excuse me while I throw up."

"Hey! You don't have to be such a heartless bastard about it!"

*****

"Hmmm, we only got one of these." Omi held up a white chocolate ball.

The two of them were lying on Nagi's bed, which was big enough for both boys. At the time they bought it, Crawford had remarked Nagi'd thank him for such a big bed one day, with a particular smug expression on his face.

"Then we'll have to share it." Nagi replied, reaching out to take the sweet out of Omi's hand.

"You mean, cut it in half?" Omi asked, dubiously eyeing the piece of candy.

"Kind of." Nagi grinned, sticking the ball in his mouth and pulling Omi closer to kiss him, while pushing the candy with his tongue in the blond boy's mouth.

Omi made a contented noise, nearly choking when he began to giggle.

"I'll go look if there are more sweets we have to share." he said, a good half hour later.

"Do so." Nagi purred.

"You know, I really think we ought to do something back for Crawford one day too." Omi mused aloud, sifting through his part of the candy, searching for suitable ones to 'share'.

"Like what? Give him some of these? I don't think he'd appreciate it much." Nagi gestured to the scattered sweets on the bed.

"Well, we ought to find him a girlfriend or something. Someone to make him see there's more than work to life." Omi suggested.

"A girlfriend? Why not a boyfriend?" Nagi asked curiously.

"I find it hard to picture him with *anyone* really." Omi admitted. "Maybe we should just forget about the whole idea. Isn't there something else he likes?"

"Nothing that comes to mind." Nagi shook his head. "And I think he'd make a great couple with your unofficial leader."

"With Aya?!?" Omi sounded shocked. "You have to be kidding me! That's just ridiculous!"

"If you say so ... you ought to know the guy better than I do." Nagi shrugged. "How about this one?" He held up a strawberry toffee.

"Looks very suitable."

*****

Just when Aya had settled back in his seat again and his mind was fully engaged in the book, the doorbell rang. He ignored it as long as he could, not feeling up to having to deal with another sticky-fingered pest accompanied by a fawning sister.

Unfortunately the caller was insistent. It *might* be one of his co-workers he supposed, though they all had their own key. Still, all of them, even Omi, had lost theirs at least once. Meaning he ought to get up and open the door, just in case.

Quickly striding through the hall, Aya swore that if it *was* Yohji or Ken, they'd get a stern speech about keeping track of their belongings.

The door swung open to reveal neither the brat-with-sister he had dreaded, nor the co-worker he'd been rehearsing his lines for.

"Good evening, my lovely Abyssinian." Crawford smirked. "Trick ... or treat?" 

~OWARI~


End file.
